


best wishes,

by tiabi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiabi/pseuds/tiabi
Summary: The next day as Lena returns home on her way to the office, she finds herself stopping in front of a convenience store next door, staring at a rack of postcards.“What am I doing?”--where Kara mistakenly sends postcards to Lena and Lena writes back.





	1. with every step i ran to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [younglemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younglemonade/gifts).



> This is inspired by all the mixed media fics and dedicated to newyorkrenegades who writes beautifully.

Lena Luthor moves to National City on an odd Thursday not expecting any mail when she curiously passes by her building’s mailboxes.

“Good evening, Ms. Luthor. Expecting a package?” the doorman, Anthony, asks, when he sees her paused with a key in her hand.

Lena shakes her head. “No, I think it’s too soon for that.” she laughs. “Just making sure that my key works for when mail does come.”

Anthony nods understandingly. “Please let me know if anything is wrong with it, and I’d be happy to get it fixed for you, Ms. Luthor.”

Thanking him before he turns to greet another resident, surprise passes over her as she picks up a solitary postcard in her box. On the front is a photo of Metropolis - she can see LuthorCorp’s headquarters in the far distance while the Daily Planet stands front in center. 

When she turns over the card, she finds elegant handwriting in purple ink and a small drawing in the corner.

 

_Hi, Alex!_

_I wanted you to know that I got to Clark’s place A-OK!! I’m pretty sure I’ve already called you by now - I’m actually writing to you on the train technically… But I’m in Metropolis! The convenience store in the train station were selling these so I figured I’d get a headstart._

_How’s your new place? Has training started already? I can’t wait to see it in a couple months! I’ll talk to you soon! Love you!_

_Love,_   
_Kara_

 

Well. Lena had never seen so much writing occupy such a small area. Next to the name (Kara), she had drawn a picture of a dog with an arrow and an accompanying note ( _he’s so cute - his name is Krypto!_ ).

The next day as Lena returns home on her way to the office, she finds herself stopping in front of a convenience store next door, staring at a rack of postcards. As she contemplates at the window, she realizes that she’s never written a postcard to anyone before.

She’s be sent to boarding school, gone on trips abroad during school, accompanied her brother to look at oversea holdings, but none of them warranted something to remember them by aside from small trinkets she collected for herself.

“What am I doing?” she mutters, walking inside, a jingle from the door following her.

 

_Dear Kara,_

_I think you have mistakenly sent me a card meant for a friend. I hope this postcard gets to the right place. And yes, the dog is very cute._

_Best wishes,_   
_Lena_

 

Too soon to be a reply, Lena receives the second installment of Metropolis postcards. 

Instead of a view of the city skyline, branded on the front, is the Superman insignia. Lena grimaces. She grew up in Metropolis, went to school there, followed Lex to help run the company after college. But God help her, she never fell into that bandwagon. (No matter how good everyone said Superman smelled.)

She proceeds to flip over the card. She can only wonder what a Superman fan has to say (she’s always found them overzealous). On the back, she spies familiar penmanship and instead of a dog, there is a small cartoon Superman zipping across the postcard.

 

_Hi Alex,_

_I hope you liked this postcard as much as I did! I hope your training is going okay. And I’m glad we got to call for at least a little bit! I know you’ve got that whole no technology thing while you’re there, but I’ll write you as much as I can. Wish me luck with Clark! I start tomorrow!!!!_

_Love you and miss you!_   
_Kara_

 

This time, instead of immediately sending back the card with a note attached, Lena keeps it. Based on what she read, she was sure there would be more.

The next card belies a sense of urgency - a generic flower on the front and a short missive scrawled on the back. There was no doodle.

 

_ALEX._

_MON-EL KISSED ME. WHAT DO I DO?!?! WRITE ME BACK SOON. ARE YOU NOT GETTING ANY OF MY MAIL??? I NEED YOU._

_KARA_

 

Weeks after her big sister leaves for training, Daily Planet intern, Kara Danvers finds a short letter from said sister scribbled on lined paper. She’d been waiting for a reply to at least one of her _ten_ postcards she’d sent Alex at this point.

She even went out of her way to find a different picture on the front each time, no matter how generic or cheesy the postcard was, every single one was different.

 

_Dear Kara,_

_What’s with the radio silence? I haven’t heard from you in a week! Is everything okay? Is Clark treating you alright? How’s the internship? Write me back as soon as you get this! I need to make sure my little sister is alive._

_(Seriously though - I was expecting at least one letter a week. There is no way Clark (even with his new superhero apprentice), your internship, and learning how to Supergirl could stop you from writing me. Unless you died. And if you did, I swear to god I'll kill you myself.)_

_We’re getting a quick break this weekend, and if I don’t hear back, I’m coming to Metropolis!_

_Love,_   
_Your concerned big sister_

 

A puzzled look sprawls across her face. “What’s Alex talking about?” Hurriedly, she scrawls back a note, foregoing the usual card, and mails it off the same day.

 

_Alex,_

_I’m fine! You don’t need to come to Metropolis! I’ve sent you like billions of letters at this point. :(_

_Love,_   
_Kara_

 

Nonetheless, when Alex arrives at Clark’s apartment, Kara is ecstatic to have her big sister back.

“Alex!” Kara squeals, arms wrapped tightly around Alex’s neck. Kara hadn’t had a decent conversation since their last call before Alex’s combined training with the DEO and NCPD picked up. The program had a decidedly strict communications policy with the outside.

“Don’t Alex me! Why haven’t I heard from you?” Alex asks sternly, pulling away briefly.

No way. Kara gapes in shock. “What do you mean? Didn’t you get my last letter? I’ve been writing you like twice a week!”

“Well, I haven’t received any,” Alex says, shrugging. “They’re strict about telecommunications, but anything through the post should have made it to me. I got mom’s letter just fine.”

Both sisters hear a door open, Clark walking in with a stack of mail in on one arm, his free hand waving a manila envelope. “Hey Kara, you got mail from someone in National City.” However, once he notices Alex in the room, he pauses.

“Wait a sec… You call Winn and James, and if Alex is here, who’d send you mail from National City?”

Too fast to be human, Kara snatches the folder out of his hand.

When Kara opens the envelope, she’s pleasantly surprised to see eight postcards or letters she (thought were) sent to Alex. In addition to the collection of missives, she sees a letter written on thick stationery.

 

_Dear Kara,_

_I’m not sure if my last letter got to you, but I hope you’ll excuse the fact that I have collected some of your postcards instead of resending them one-by-one. I must also offer you a second apology, I may have read the first few in my confusion when receiving them. I do, sincerely, hope these letters make it to your friend/family member/partner. I’m a 100% positive that they’ll brighten their day when they receive them. I know these were never intended for me, but your letters were always a pleasant surprise._

_Best wishes,_  
 _Lena_  


  
“Uh oh.”

 

_Dear Lena,_

_Thank you so much for returning all of my cards. I hope you didn’t go blind looking at my terrible drawings! All of these cards were for my older sister who is currently doing a joint FBI/NCPD training. I mixed up two of the numbers in her address and they (fortunately) ended up with you! I don’t know many strangers who would bother to send back mail sent to the wrong address, so I’m really lucky it was you. I did get a chance to give these to their proper recipient, so it’s all good here!_

_On another note, seeing as how you said you found my cards a “pleasant surprise,” I was wondering if you would be willing to have a pen pal? You seem really lovely and nice, and I love meeting new people._

_Just in case you are unsure of my qualifications as a pen pal, I have enclosed a short list of ten reasons why I would be a perfect pen pal for you!_

_1\. I include a Kara Danvers’ doodle at the end of every letter._   
_2\. Unless, you don’t like my drawings, then I’ll have you know I am a very open and adaptable pen pal. Criticism is welcome here!_   
_3\. I literally write for a living so you can expect proper grammar unless it’s absolutely necessary to abandon._   
_4\. The stories I will tell you will be true and factual (yes, I am indeed a journalist – junior journalist). (This also explains reason #3. I am still working on getting one article published somewhere in National City. My time will come!)_   
_5\. I have a pretty irregular schedule so you don’t have to feel obligated to write me regularly (I just really like to talk to my sister so I write every little thing on multiple postcards)._   
_6\. I am super friendly._   
_7\. I am not a serial killer (Alex – my sister – told me that if I said that it’d make me sound more trustworthy and less creepy?!?!)._   
_8\. Feel free to look up my portfolio on NCU’s newspaper if you need references; I have nothing to hide!_   
_9\. Also, I’m okay with whatever information you want to offer. I understand writing a cub-junior-sort-of reporter is a little iffy, but everything is always off the record and you have no obligation to tell me anything about yourself._   
_10\. My handwriting is legible._

_I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Sincerely,_   
_Kara_

_P.S._   
_Please don’t feel obligated to reply if you don’t want to. By all means, you have gone above and beyond for a mystery pen pal to return all my letters. Thank you again!!_


	2. something so magic about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick update that i've been meaning to get out. i have a much better idea of where this story will be going, so chapter 1 has been rewritten slightly to adjust for the change in trajectory!

_Dear Kara,_

_Thank you for your insightful reviews and recommendations for places to eat in National City. I will be sure to give Noonan’s a try, I’m quite a fan of coffee. I’m confident it’s really the secret that helped get me through most of college._

_(Fact #12 about Lena: she has successfully obtained a bachelor’s degree.)_

_How about yourself? You had previously mentioned before in your first letter to look at your NCU portfolio for your articles. (I haven’t by the way. I find it rather invasive, having someone look you up.)_

_As I’m sure you’re curious about what I studied -- let’s say it was a degree that required plenty of projects to complete and subsequent sleepless nights. My older brother would often tease me for my desire for perfection but he also admits it’s one of my best qualities._

_(Fact #13 about Lena: she has one older brother.)_

_My job currently requires a great amount of precision and responsibility, which is a lot of fun (I’ll admit) despite its stress. Actually when I received your letters, I found them to be a really refreshing breath of fresh air to all the work I’ve had to cope with lately. So truly, thank you for your friendship, Kara._

_Lastly, in response to your list of recommendations, please find below a list of my favorite places to eat in Metropolis when I went there for school._

_(Fact #14 about Lena: she previously attended school in Metropolis.)_

  1. _Big Belly Burger - a classic for anyone visiting. Not for the faint of heart, but for the hungry stomach._
  2. _Silas’s Deli - an alternative to guilty pleasures, this place makes the best deli sandwiches in Metropolis. Also offers salads if you’re vegetarian (but I’m pretty sure that isn’t the case)._
  3. _Mo’s Cafe - my go-to coffee shop in Metropolis._
  4. _Carlisle’s Bakery - for your sweet tooth cravings._



_Enjoy your day, Kara. Please let me know what you think of my recommendations._

_Best wishes,  
_ _Lena_

 

When Kara receives Lena’s letter, she notes down the little facts that Lena leaves behind. It’s these pieces that Kara is sure will make up a grander puzzle. (After Fact #14 about Lena, Kara adds: Fact #14a about Lena: she’s wonderful.)

 

_Dear Lena,_

_I TRIED BIG BELLY BURGER AND IT WAS INCREDIBLE. IT ~~WAS~~ IS THE BEST. Carlisle’s Bakery is on my list next, but that burger!!!!_

_Sorry, I digress. I’m writing this after lunch (I refuse to let you have to touch grease soaked stationery) but the effects of Big Belly are strong.Thank you again for telling me about it! Clark had mentioned they had a Big Belly Burger in Metropolis but his recommendations were not quite as enticing (they have burgers, he said)._

_And definitely visit Noonan’s if you like coffee!_

_Yes, right now I’m in my last year of school, so this summer I’m doing an internship with the Daily Planet. My cousin, Clark, is a reporter here and he’s been letting me shadow him in addition to the intern work (fact checking, contacting sources, etc.) so it’s been really nice getting to spend a lot more time with him._

_I know I sort of explained this in a couple letters ago, but my sister, Alex, works for federal law enforcement and she has this crazy training with the National City Police Department. Alex lives in National City, but for this, they’re having them stay on-site this entire time. I’m really close to my sister, so when she explained to me that she’d be unavailable for most of summer, I figured I could come and bother Clark. >:)_

_Maybe when I get back after my internship, we could hang out??_

_Totally up to you though - no pressure!_

_Although… is there any other things you can tell me about your work? What brought you to National City? I think it’s crazy that we just missed each other. Like what if we had run into each other at Big Belly!_

_Sincerely,  
_ _Kara_

 

Kara is extremely thankful when Alex finally surfaces from the DEO underground. The minute she knows that the training is released for break, her phone is pressed against her ear, waiting for Alex to respond.

“Hello?”

“ALEX.” On the other line, Kara can hear Alex muttering quick goodbyes to others.

She can hear her sister laughing on the other line, a playful sigh of exasperation. “Yes, Kara?”

“Can I just please fly and see you?” Kara whines.

“No,” comes Alex’s firm reply. “And why would you want to? Shouldn’t you be having a great time super-ing it up with the Men of Steel and Lead?”

Kara huffs in annoyance, grabbing the bag of chips on her coffee table and ripping it open. “That makes no sense, Alex. Daxamites are vulnerable to lead.”

Even over the crunch of her chips, she can hear Alex’s measured hum. “Speaking of Daxamites… Tell me what’s going on with you and Mon-El? I could barely get anything out of Clark when I came to visit and I’m pretty sure it’s because Clark is as dense as steel."

She fell into that one, Kara thinks, choking on her potato chips. “Uhh…” Finally she realized, Alex never received that postcard about the time Mon-El kissed her. Lena had given a collection of her postcards back, but at that point it didn't make sense when Alex was right in front of her to talk to that she had ended up keeping the stack. It wasn’t even a big thing (but it was) that Clark’s new sometimes-a-jerk-Daxam-protege kissed her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Alex.”

Kara could hear Alex’s eyes rolling. “Do I have to make another trip to Metropolis?”

“Fine. Mon-El kissed me, okay?” When she hears nothing from Alex, Kara knows her silence is a sign of her trained restraint. “He doesn’t remember, because he was under some weird delirium. I was responsible for helping to look after him and we both thought he was going to die and it just happened.”

“Do you want him to remember?”

Of course Alex would see through the actual dilemma.

A relationship with Mon-El is hard to imagine. She just got her bearings working as Supergirl part-time in National City with J’onn and Alex as her support recently. And boy, did that make for a hectic junior year. She didn’t need someone else added to the mix.

(She could remember Clark calling her at the DEO, explaining a ship had landed, a Kryptonian escape pod, but the man inside was from Daxam. J’onn and Clark had worked out that Mon-El would stay in Metropolis under the watchful eye of Lucy Lane while Clark helped to train Mon-El to control his powers and assimilate to Earth.

“You could’ve trained him, maybe.” Clark shrugged, eating his second helping of dinner. “I just thought with school and Supergirl on your plate,  you don’t need something else on top of it.”

“It would’ve been okay. Plus, the DEO is in National City. That would be a safer place to keep him.”

Clark shook his head. “He’s not a prisoner, Kara.”

“He’s a _Daxamite._ ” she had replied sharply. Those people lacked any morals and were impossible to deal with on Krypton. Of course _Clark_ wouldn’t remember.

Already sensing where this conversation was going, Clark sighed, meeting Kara’s eyes with a beseeching look. “He’s a person, and people can change.”)

 

_Dear Lena,_

_I’m sorry to be writing you so soon, especially since you haven’t had a chance to reply to my last letter, I bet. It seems awfully one-sided if you just keep getting a barrage of my ramblings and never get a chance to put a word in._

_But I really needed someone to talk to, and honestly, you’ve been a fantastic listener. (Is listening the same even if the words are being read?) Plus, it’s nice having someone who could give me an outside perspective._

_I have this friend… Mike. He just moved here pretty recently, like a couple of weeks ago, and we really did not get along. I guess we were just raised differently with different values, so it was hard to get along. It’s better now, we can at least tolerate each other (even though he can be a downright jerk and idiot)._

_There was a day where Mike came down with a bad fever, nearly delirious. He kissed me while he was half-asleep and I was looking after him, but now he doesn’t remember (I don’t think). I’m not sure whether or not to bring it up, because I don’t know whether I want him to remember._

_I feel like I’m being a little bit of a coward by not facing this head on, but I don’t want to find out more about his feelings or think about the implications of what happened (especially considering he wasn’t even lucid)._

_Lena, this might just seem like a page of rambling (that’s how it’s starting to sound like to me when I reread it) but I appreciate you taking the time to read it (I’m 97% confident you didn’t stop halfway through). Even though we haven’t met yet, you’re a really wonderful friend to take the time and reply to my letters._

_Thanks again for listening._

_Your friend,  
_ _Kara_

 

Of course the first thing Lex notices when he enters her apartment is Kara’s letter sitting on her kitchen counter.

“Purple stationery, Lee? When did you get so girly?” Lex grabs the envelope before Lena can snatch it back (thank God, the actual letter has already been filed away) and takes a glance at the name and address. “Kara Danvers? I thought you don’t speak to anyone in Metropolis. You practically stole them when you moved to National City.”

Sneering, Lena shoots back, “It’s not stealing when they volunteered to follow me.” She takes back the envelope quickly and shuts it inside the nearest drawer.

Lex grins slyly. (Lena knows that look. For her, it’s always screamed trouble. A vague memory bubbles to the surface of Lex pushing her towards Veronica Sinclair, crashing the two of them into a punch bowl, when they were kids and Lex was 14. She’s pretty sure he knew she was gay before she, herself, did.)

“Don’t,” Lena warns.

With a nonchalant shrug, spilling with innocence, Lex begins dialing.

“Hey, Smallville!” he greets jovially.

She recognizes that nickname. Lena pales as she remembers that Smallville is Lex’s reporter friend from Metropolis. “Lex!” She lunges for the phone, her brother swiftly keeping the phone away.

“I’ll call you back!” Lex calls out, his voice trying to project to the faraway speaker.

“Hello? Hello? Lex?”

Quickly ending the call, Lena frowns at her brother’s laughter. “I can’t wait to meet this Kara Danvers, Lee.”

(She’s confident that this is her brother’s revenge. The CTO of LuthorCorp taking away half of Metropolis’s R&D division and leaving Lex with scraps as she started the new branch in National City.

“It’s fine, Lena,” she recalls Lex saying when the last of her boxes are packed in her apartment. “It’s for the good of the family business. I can always hire more employees. And really, who says that the ones you’re taking are the best?”

No, it wasn’t fine, Lena knows now. She’d chalk this torture as #3 on Lex’s Top 10 Petty Revenge Schemes.)

 

_Dear Kara,_

_I figured that your most recent letter was more time sensitive, so I thought it might be best to give you a shorter more immediate reply._

_From my own experience and observations, if you’re unsure about even the prospect of being in a relationship with Mike (?) then I wouldn’t pursue it. However, I think it’s always a good idea to be open about what happened and kindly reject his advances. It sounds like  you don’t get along too well, but I’m sure he’ll understand. If he doesn’t, then really, you’ve dodged a bullet._

_I think in light of our letter exchanges, I think we could take our friendship to the next step? I’ve put my number at the end of the page, so if you’re comfortable with it and would like to, I think we should move past letters (as fun as they are) to something more immediate._

_Hope everything turns out well with Mike._

_Best wishes,  
_ _Lena_

  
  
**Unknown number:** I think texting sounds like a great idea <3 :DDD

_Unknown number added to contacts: Kara Danvers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really adore the idea of Lena having Lex around as her older brother that I just had to include it here (please forgive my indulgences). 
> 
> thank you all for the kind comments and positive response! it really means a lot. cheers!


	3. are you calling me home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unedited and wrote this waiting for a delayed flight. So please forgive me if it seems a little rushed!  
> all mistakes are mine.

_Dear Lena,_

_Tokyo looks incredible! Where haven’t you been? And Europe is next? All of these trips sound amazing but make sure you eat and get enough sleep! I really admire how hard you work but remember to take care of yourself too._

_Your friend,_

_Kara_

_(Is that childish to write “your friend” as a salutation?)_

 

When Lex and Lena arrive in Paris, the gift shop in the airport is Lena’s first stop. She purchases a postcard and says goodbye to the cashier with a smile, turning back to Lex waiting against a wall.

“Thanks for indulging me.” She pockets the card into her purse and they stride through a special lane for customs.

Lex hums, scrolling through his phone. “Thank you for coming with me to visit all of the labs.”

“It _is_ my department,” Lena says, handing off her suitcases to their driver. “But I also know that your intention isn’t only to visit the labs.”

He shakes his head, pressing send on his phone and Lena hears a ping. “This is the itinerary of our trip. I know you’re reluctant to let go of research and development, but I think it would make sense for our international branches to know that there are two Luthor children.”

Lena sighs, the trip was exactly as she’d suspected. It was more or less a step to get Lena to take over LuthorCorp, in the chance that Lex wanted to pursue more stately pursuits.

“I will only do this because I love you.”

Lex grins. “I know.”

\--

_Dear Kara,_

_I hope this postcard finds you well. I’ve been traveling a lot in Europe lately accompanying my older brother on his shenanigans. It’s easy to forgive his antics, because well, we’re in Paris. It’s a lovely city. If you haven’t been, I hope you get a chance to visit._

_Best wishes,_

_Lena_

_(And no, it’s not. It makes me happy knowing that we’re friends every time I read it.)_

 

This postcard with its view of the Eiffel Tower, a slightly cheesy image (even Lena noted that on the side), goes on Kara’s board, a visual representation of her jet setting pen pal.

It’s the first thing Lois notices when she strides into Clark’s appointment to pick them up for dinner. “What’s with the postcards?” She plucks one off, one of Shanghai, and glances at the back, reading the message.

“Who’s Lena?”

Kara stands agape on the side, just watching Lois with her self-possessed nature prying into a person even Kara has yet to crack. She sees Clark glance at her who answers, “Kara’s mystery pen pal.”

In the past month since she and Lena had switched to texting, she’s received eight postcards from all over the world. It makes Kara happy knowing that texting and getting a sense of Lena’s sharp wit is an addition to the thoughtfulness of writing things on paper.

The postcards come from Tokyo, Berlin, London, Dubai, Beijing, Shanghai, and now Paris with no signs of stopping. Kara can rationalize at this point without Lena telling her that Lena Last-Name-Redacted is someone powerful. Not just anyone gets shipped all over the world for work.

However, Kara knows more than anything at this point that Lena values her privacy immensely. After two months of correspondence, knowing that Lena has recently relocated from Metropolis to National City, and tidbits about her schooling, Kara could figure out exactly who Lena Last-Name-Redacted is.

“So where’s Lucy?” Clark asks, steering the conversation away.

“National City.”

Kara knows this could be her one escape but is also curious. When she’d agreed to having dinner, she’d assume Lucy Lane, keeper of Daxamites and legal counsel for the DEO, would be joining them. “What do you mean she’s in National City?”

Lois sighs, her hand running through her hair. “She’s off visiting a boarding school friend. It was last minute to say the least.”

\--

Lena’s thrilled when Lucy agrees to meet her in National City. “I’m far too lonely, darling. Can’t you please spare some time?”

“It’s going to cost you,” Lucy threatens, her tone light over the phone and Lena knows she’s got her hook, line, and sinker.

Lena smiles, “Name your price, Lane.”

The price, Lena discovers is a dinner reservation at Mauricio’s, a posh Italian restaurant, and for Lena to buy Lucy’s plane ticket – first class. Lena agrees immediately.

It’s a relief to have Lucy in town. Lena enjoys the work she does and her employees put their best foot forward as Lena leads the R&D expansion. She’s brought a relatively young group and occasionally she’ll indulge in one drink or two with them.

“It builds team morale,” Lex told her when she proposed leaving Metropolis.

However, she’s yet to find a true friend in the bunch and most of her employees have families to return to. Lena’s an anomaly, chief officer position at 24. So Lucy is a reprieve, a demonstration of the achievements one in their youth could obtain.

Lena is sitting in the car, scrolling on her phone when she’s shoved aside.

“Make space, Lena,” Lucy announces, tossing her go-bag into the middle seat and closing the door behind her.

Lena rolls her eyes before hugging Lucy awkwardly in their seats as the driver starts to pull away from the curve.

“It’s marvelous to see you. Thanks again for coming.”

Lucy smiles more sincerely, dropping her haughty act. “You flew me here and now here I am. When’s dinner?”

Just like always, Lena thinks, laughing. “Reservation is at 7.” She glances at her watch and there’s just enough time to drop off Lucy’s luggage and have a glass of wine before they’re meant to be seated.

“So how’s Metropolis?” Lena asks as Lucy is getting dressed.

Lucy pops her head out of Lena’s guest bedroom, shrugs. “It’s alright, I guess. This guy I have to work with is annoying. Little bit childish, little bit of a dick, but it’s fun to put him in his place.”

Lena remembers that Lucy putting people in their place was how they met in boarding school. It puts a smile on her face that it hasn’t quite changed much.

“And your sister?” Lena probes.

Again Lucy shrugs, stepping out of the bedroom, dressed to impress. If Lena didn’t know that Lucy was happily dating James Olsen, she would’ve made a move (again). “You look stunning.”

\--

When Lois has her claws in a story both Kara and Clark know she’s not letting go any time soon. Kara just never really expected to be the one skewered.

Lois calls her out during dinner. “You’ve known her for how long, Kara? How have you not found out who she is?”

Kara wishes for Lois’s equally headstrong young sister to be here as they take a seat at the restaurant. Mon-El has also joined them, blissfully unaware of the brutal onslaught Kara is about to face. Not that Mon-El could help her at all; he thrived on certain directness when it came to communication.

“I don’t want to. If Lena wanted me to know—“

“How do you even know if this isn’t one of those catfish incidents?” Lois claims. Kara can feel Lois's stare burning holes into her forehead while her eyes are downcast.

“She could be a murderer,” Lois continues.

“I’m pretty sure she’s not,” Kara argues, her blood starting to burn at this point.

Clark takes Lois’s hand, signals her to stop, but Lois goes for the kill. “How could you ever say you want to be a reporter when you don’t want to dare and find the truth, kid?”

Now that one hurt. Kara instantly feels for Lucy, always on the end of Lois’s sharp barbs, and is thankful Lucy is in Metropolis.

“She’s not a story,” Kara says, her voice raising, “She’s a person, Lois.” She swallows down the hum in her eyes that she knows means her heat vision is ramping up. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Mon-El glancing worriedly at her, brow furrowed.

“ _Kara_ ,” he murmurs softly but with a lilt that Kara knows means he’ll start speaking the Daxam dialect of Kypton. “ _I think we should leave. You seem upset.”_

 _“I am but I will not leave,”_ Kara says under her breath so Lois can’t hear, regardless of the fact that neither she nor Clark can understand Kryptonese.

“Even if she’s a person, you deserve the truth,” Lois says loudly. Her dark eyes go back and forth between Mon-El and Kara, and Kara sighs.

“She’ll tell me when she wants me to know. I don’t think she’s lying, okay? Please trust me on this,” Kara pleads.

Clark nods. “I think we should move onto a different topic. Like, Mon-El, how’s the bartending going?”

The attention on him, Mon-El lights up, and starts chattering about how Mike of the Bartenders has been receiving a lot of those paper green things from really beautiful women. Clark grimaces, stopping Mon-El before he gets into any lurid details, but Kara is grateful.

 **Kara Danvers:** _I really dodged a bullet not dating Mike._

**Lena :)): __**_Do tell._

\--

“Since you asked me about Lois, it’s only fair that I ask you about Lex,” Lucy prompts, taking a sip from her glass of wine.

Lex has been a prominent thought lately. After their European and Asian tour, it’s become apparent to Lena that Lex’s ambition to run for some form of government is much bigger than she anticipated.

“I think he wants me to take over his position in a couple years, maybe sooner.”

Lucy’s eyes shoot up. If Lena was anything less than a Luthor, she’s sure she would have flinched under the Lane’s intense stare. However, Lena _is_ a Luthor, so she shrugs.

“He’s been planning on running for mayor of Metropolis, at least he had mentioned it once in passing to me over a dinner. I didn’t realize how serious he was until he had me run all of his board meetings while we were abroad, that lazy bastard.”

It’s an endearing insult and Lucy knows it. Lex’s and Lena’s easy sibling relationship has been something Lucy has mentioned that she envies. “So you’re okay with that?”

“I suppose. It was going to happen eventually. But I have been mulling over another prospect that came to me while we were in London.”

“Yeah?”

Lena nods, swirling her wine. “Jack Spheer, remember him?”

Recognition shines in Lucy’s hazel eyes. “He was hot. Hottest person in your college.”

Jack had wooed Lucy with his accent and British charms during a gala she’d convinced Lucy to attend. “You’ll get to meet my boyfriend,” Lena said, knowing that would insure Lucy’s presence.

And Jack was every bit the charmer. Lena was fond of him, but there just lacked a spark. When newer opportunities came and Lex had summoned her back into the family business, Lena didn’t hesitate to leave their growing startup.

“He offered me a position at Spheer Industries. It’s virtually the same job,” Lena says, thinking. “But I’ll be, his words, not mine, _back out doing some good and curing cancer_.”

“The job would take me to London where he’s based, which would be _incredible_. Plus, I’m pretty sure Lex would hold out until I come back to give me the CEO position and take on someone as an interim if he had to. Jack needs an answer by the 15th of next month.” Eight days.

It was another reason why she really wanted Lucy to come to National City; she needed her best sounding board, the one that talks back.

She hears Lucy’s crisp whistle. “Please, tell me your secrets. How do I get your life?”

\--

_Dear Lena,_

_Did you know that crocodiles eat a full meal only 50 times a year? Isn’t that crazy? I’d be starving._

_Kara_

 

“Well, this is cute,” Lucy comments, turning over the postcard with a picture of a cartoon crocodile on it. This was one Lena had picked up from her mailbox that day, having arrived while Lena was in Paris.

Lena chuckles, taking back the card and putting it in her purse. “She’s an interesting one, that’s for sure.” Kara’s texts and random anecdotes on the back of postcards never fail to put a smile on Lena’s face. There was something just so pure about Kara Danvers and honestly, Lena couldn’t wait until Kara was done with her internship.

It was something Kara had broached early on in their correspondence and Lena can’t remember the last time she has looked forward to something so much.

“She’s just a stranger though, this Kara person,” Lucy states plainly and Lena knows Lucy isn’t done yet. “You never did say whether or not you were going to take up Jack’s offer.”

Lena cringes almost imperceptibly, knows she’s caught. “I have a couple of loose ends. I don’t know if I’ll have them tied up before Jack needs my response.”

There’s a shit-eating grin on Lucy’s face, Lena traces Lucy’s gaze at her purse. “You want to meet Kara. Someone’s got a crush,” Lucy teases, trying to poke at Lena from across the table. Batting Lucy’s hand away, she flushes. “Then we gotta find this girl before the 15th right?”

Lucy’s subtle backing warms Lena’s heart and the cheshire grin has faded into a reassuring smile.

Lena meets Lucy’s smile with one of her own, placing a hand on her purse where Kara’s postcard lies. “It shouldn’t be too hard though. I know her first and last name.”

“Yeah?”

She bobs her head once. “Kara Danvers.”

Lucy’s eyes widen and her eyebrows shoot to her forehead, the glass in Lucy’s hand crashing to the ground and Lena winces from the sound. The glass shattering wakes Lucy from her stupor, both of them murmuring apologies to the waitstaff.  
When everything gets cleared up, Lena still sees Lucy shaking her head in some sort of disbelief. “You have got to be shitting me,” she hears, and Lucy pulls out her phone and passes it over to Lena.

It’s Kara’s phone number at the top, underneath **Kara :)** above a photo of the most beautiful girl Lena has ever seen. The woman in the photo is grinning back at her, ice cream cone in hand, looking like the happiest person in the world. Her eyes are so blue.

Words fail her, and Lucy takes her phone back from Lena’s limp hands, beaming. “I think we’ve found your girl.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [@tiabi-writes](https://tiabi-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
